


Oh Baby Look What You've Done To Me

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were just supposed to be a one night stand, but I woke up in your flat and now you're cooking me breakfast and I don't really want to leave" AU. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Louis and Harry were just supposed to be a one night stand, but sometimes life doesn't always work out as it's supposed to...and sometimes it only takes one night to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so happy with how this turned out and I hope you like it too!

Louis Tomlinson blinked awake. His head felt as though there was a jackhammer driving through his skull. He winced at the sudden burst of bright light stinging at his eyes. Christ. Where was he? He glanced around the bedroom. It was neat - too neat to be his own. The bedding was black silk and the curtains were a deep burgundy. There were candles everywhere. Expensive scented candles that made the room smell like patchouli even when unlit. Louis rubbed the glaze of sleep from his eyes. God, what had even happened last night? Where was he? He wasn’t usually one to wake up in a stranger’s bed without his bearings. Shit. What had even happened last night?

He reached over to the right side of the bed to find it made up. Which was odd. He rubbed his eyes again and twisted around to stand up from the bed. He felt slightly dizzy and pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced down at his appearance. He was naked save for his boxers. Wonderful. He pattered around the bedroom in search of his clothes. Or at least his shirt. He needed a shirt. Louis found his clothes neatly folded in a chair by the dresser. He frowned. Louis wasn’t exactly a stranger to hookups. But usually he didn’t care enough to fold up his clothes. Maybe...maybe his hookup had folded them for him that morning? Louis was confused. He dug through the pile of folded dress pants, dress shirt, socks, to find the white undershirt. He went to put it on over his head and happened to glance at the mirror on the dresser.

He had large purple bruises all along his throat and neck. They wrapped down to his ribs and his stomach. Louis ran a hand over the marks and winced at the pain. Holy fucking shit. Had he fucked a vampire last night? Christ almighty. Louis pulled the t-shirt on over his head and ran a hand through his hair trying to get it to lay flat and not stick up all over the place. Okay. He couldn’t just hide in the bedroom all day. He needed to get out and try to piece together last night. He needed to leave.

He opened the bedroom and was hit by the intense smell of bacon. Bacon and maple syrup. Louis’ mouth watered at the smell. And he felt his stomach grumble. When was the last time he’d eaten? He padded out towards the kitchen and saw someone standing at the stove. He had his back turned. But Louis could see that he was very tall, very shirtless, and had very gorgeous back muscles. There was a bite mark on his left shoulder that made something in Louis’ stomach squirm.

“Um...hi?” Louis said feebly.

“Oh, hi!” The man turned around and Louis almost felt his knees give out beneath him. The man - who happened to have the face of a very young boy - had beautiful curly brown locks that fell down his shoulders. His sharp jawline looked as though it could cut. He had a few freckles scattered on his face. And the brightest, deepest, green-gray eyes Louis had ever seen in his entire life. Well shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Had Louis fucked this beautiful creature? Had Louis actually pulled and fucked this beautiful, beautiful thing standing there before him? Louis felt slightly breathless. Then realized it was him at the strangers home. Him who had been pulled and fucked. Christ. Jesus. Shit.

“I’m making breakfast!” The man smiled and Louis had to grab hold of the corner of the counter top because holy fucking shit. Dimples. Dimples! Actual dimples! Louis gripped the counter until his knuckles were white. The man turned back to the skillet where he was flipping pancakes. And suddenly it all came flooding back.

_Flashback_

Louis rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. He didn’t feel like going out tonight. He was exhausted. He’d had a shit day at work. His boss had yelled at him about not having the story on the new rock band of the hour completed on time. And Louis had been stressed and angry. Honestly, all he wanted to do was order a pizza, lounge around in just his underwear, and watch shitty programs on TV. But no. He had made a promise to his best friend Zayn. He had swore to Zayn that he’d actually go out this weekend and make an attempt - an effort.

It had been almost a year since Louis’ had last been with anyone. And he had been moody and stressed and Zayn had told him he needed a good fuck. And Louis had catted back - why don’t you be the one to do it, then? If you’re so interested? And Zayn had rolled his eyes and said - sure, mate. That’ll be the day. And Louis had scoffed and made some other snide remark he couldn’t remember before finally agreeing to go out this weekend. And he knew if he didn’t go out tonight, he wouldn’t go out tomorrow. And Louis wasn’t too keen on breaking promises to his friends.

He’d asked Zayn to join him, but Zayn had said this was something Louis needed to do on his own. Get out there and put himself out there. Try to see if he ‘still had game.’ So Louis was now getting ready to go out to the new bar on Twelfth Street. He  glanced in the mirror, still pretty impressed with his efforts. He was wearing his tight, tight gray dress pants - the ones that made his ass look even bigger than it did already - and a black button-up dress shirt. He debated throwing his hair up and teasing it into a quiff but decided against it. Instead, he left it down, slightly shaggy. He preferred it that way anyway. He sprtized on a bit of cologne before slipping on his dress loafers. Louis grabbed the keys out of the catchall by the door and took a deep breath. It was now or never, right? He sent a quick text to Zayn before hopping on the elevator. I guess I’m actually doing this. Wish me luck!! x

When Louis got to the bar, it was packed. There was some special event going on - some live band performing covers of famous songs. Louis hated crowds, but maybe tonight was a good thing. Maybe he could just blend in, right? But Zayn had wanted him to pull or at least try to. And Louis knew Zayn would know if he lied. So Louis headed over to the bar to place his drink order - a whiskey sour. The bartender handed Louis his drink and Louis stirred it slightly with his stirrer before lifting the glass to his lips to take a sip. He glanced around, watching the people dance to the music. The song was This is How a Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle.

And then he saw him. The man coming out of the sea of people and heading over to the bar. He was wearing a button-up shirt as well, only his was unbuttoned to like the fifth button. It showed off the tips of several tattoos and Louis felt his throat go tight. The man was tall - so fucking tall - and broad. And as he came over and stood next to Louis to place his drink order, he dwarfed Louis completely.

“A cranapple martini please,” the man order. And Louis couldn’t help the scoff that escaped his lips. “Is there a problem?” The man turned back to Louis with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Um...no?” Louis wet his lips, taking a sip of his own drink before snickering again, “It’s just...a cranapple martini, _really?_ ”

“I like them!” The man defended, taking his drink off the counter, “They’re delicious! Taste like candy.”

“Mate, a good drink shouldn’t taste like candy.”

“And what should a good drink taste like then?” Harry raised a brow and nodded to the drink in Louis’ hand, “petrol and ethanol and sadness?”

Louis scoffed again, taking a sip of his drink again, “Manhood.”

“Oh my God!” The man actually started laughing. Actually more like giggling. He covered his mouth with his hand and doubled over slightly.

“Wasn’t _that_ funny,” Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to find it endearing that the man-boy was having a laughing attack right then and there in the middle of the bar.

“You should have heard yourself,” he said between giggles before sobering slightly to say in an exaggerated southern-American accent, “ _Manhood!_ ” He giggled again before saying, “Are you going to beat your chest and say me-tarzan-you-jane next?”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. This man-boy person was a menace. And Louis was a menace. Being out-menaced just was not going to fly in his book. “Are you quite finished?” Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow, “You’re a nuisance.”

“You’re the one who commented on my drink in the first place. ‘m Harry by the way.”

“Louis,” Louis nodded once, extending his hand for Harry to shake, “Good to meet you, Harold.”

“ ‘s just Harry.”

Louis raised a brow, “Mate, there’s nothing ‘just’ about you.”

Louis couldn’t help but note the blush that creeped up Harry’s neck and into his cheeks. And Louis felt something stir inside of him. He suddenly wanted to make Harry blush so, so much more. He loved that he could do that. And it was a good little confidence boost. Besides, it was fun to watch this man-child squirm. He was cute. Begged for it actually.

“Never grasped the whole ‘button’ concept as a child, Harold?” Louis asked, he turned to face Harry and ran a knuckle over Harry’s exposed chest. He watched the blush return, and couldn’t help but smirk to himself as Harry shivered slightly under his touch. Oh this was fun! Harry was gorgeous and so far out of Louis’ league. But Zayn had told him that tonight was a time for putting himself out there, right? Besides, it wasn’t like Louis would ever see this boy again after tonight, right? Why not have a bit of fun with him first.

“I like this style,” Harry insisted, “it shows off my tattoos.”

“Ah, yes. So it does,” Louis noted. He knew he was being bold, but why not, right? He pulled back the collar slightly to reveal the sparrows Harry had tattooed on his chest, “These are nice.”

“Thanks. My favorite’s actually the butterfly though,” Harry grasped Louis’ hand and brought it down slightly to the very first buttoned button. Louis tugged slightly, exposing the butterfly just a little bit more.

“A butterfly, Harold?” Louis raised a playful brow, scraping a fingernail over a wing, making Harry shiver again.

“I like it,” Harry said, his voice lower than before - clearly affected, “ ‘s pretty.”

“Tis,” Louis nodded, turning his attention off of Harry’s chest and stomach and back on his drink. He brought the glass back up to his lips, “So Harold, I am going to ask the inevitable question. Are you here with anyone?”

“Nope, just by myself tonight. My friend Niall was supposed to come with me but he got sick at the very last minute. But I sort of needed to get out and do something fun. That’s why I still came.”

Louis nodded, “Me too. About being here alone. My friend Zayn thinks I need to put myself out there more, whatever that means. So here I am.”

“Here you are,” Harry took a sip of his drink, “This may be a bit forward. But I don’t take it I’ll see you again after tonight. So I’ll just go out and say it. Your ass looks fantastic in those pants,” Harry raised a brow. And Louis sputtered as he tried to swallow another sip of his whiskey.

“God,” Louis choked, “You can’t just um...say stuff like that.”

“And why not?” Harry blinked, batting his lashes innocently. And God, he really was a menace, wasn’t he? “You’re the one who’s made a game of things.”

“A game?” Louis asked.

“Mmmhmm. You made me blush and now you think it’s fun. Well Lewis, you aren’t the only one who can make someone blush. You are the one who’s made it a game. Let’s see if you can keep up, then.”

And fuck. Louis brushed the fringe from his eyes with a flick of his wrist. It suddenly felt very hot inside the bar. He tugged lightly at the collar of his dress shirt and Harry laughed, ordering himself another martini.

And why not? Louis wouldn’t see Harry again after tonight. He might as well have a little bit of fun. Besides, Harry seemed into it too. It was just all fun and games. That was it. See who could make the other blush the most. See who could make the other nervous and bashful. Louis ordered himself another whiskey. The clinked their glasses together and said -

“Let the games begin!”

_Present_

“You’re making breakfast?” Louis asked, sliding into one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

“Yes. Pancakes, eggs, bacon. I’ve got some syrup heating on the stove too. Syrup is always better when it’s nice and hot.”

“I-I don’t think I’ve ever had a one night stand make me breakfast the next morning,” Louis brushed his hands over his face, still trying to take this all in.

“Yeah, well. I figured it was only polite, right? Especially after what you let me do to you last night.” He winked and Louis felt his face grow hot.

_Flashback_

“I-I don’t usually do this,” Louis mumbled as he felt the lips attach to his neck. Harry sucked a deep bruise and Louis let out a loud gasp.

“Me either, believe it or not,” Harry laughed against Louis’ bruise, tickling him slightly. And all Louis felt was dizzy. Dizzy off the booze. Dizzy off of Harry. Dizzy off of everything. And in his mind, all he could think was _more, more, more._

“I don’t usually go home with strange men,” Louis remarked, “How do I know you aren’t going to do something to me.”

“Love, there’s a lot of things I am going to do to you. And I will have you begging for me to do them. Nothing I will do will be anything you don’t already want.”

And fuck! What was he even doing? He never did stuff like this. Ever. But here he was. On some strange man’s bed with said strange man straddling him, sucking bruises on him. And all Louis wanted was for this to never, ever stop. Ever. Please God don’t let this stop.

_Present_

“Here you are then,” Harry piled the food onto the plate and slid it across the counter to Louis, “Hope it’s okay. I don’t cook breakfast too often. But I do mean pancakes.”

“These are delicious!” Louis said around a mouthful of pancake, “Really um…”

“Harry.”

“That’s right,” Louis nodded, “Harry. You’re Harry.”

“And you’re Louis.”

“Right,” Louis nodded again, “Um...I usually don’t uh...stick around after a one night stand.”

“Thought you said you don’t ever really have one night stands,” Harry mused, sitting down next to Louis and taking a bite off his own plate.

“Well, that’s right,” Louis took a deep breath, “I don’t. But when I have, I don’t usually um...I don’t stick around. And they...they don’t usually stick around. So if you want me to just go...just say the word. I’ll leave. You didn’t have to do all this for me. Last night...last night wasn’t anything, Harry. And I just...I’ll be on my way as soon as I finish helping you with the dishes.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry said, picking at his eggs and Louis wondered why he sounded sad. Because frankly, this was just a one night stand. You hookup and then go your separate ways and that’s that. You don’t make breakfast and you don’t stick around. But then again...they had already sort of broken that rule, hadn’t they?

Louis took another bite of his breakfast and it was quite delicious. He hadn’t had a good breakfast in ages. Usually he’d just grab a Poptart before work or something. And he said as much to Harry.

“A _Poptart_ , really Lou?” Harry laughed, shaking his head slightly. And Louis didn’t know why that squirmy feeling returned to his stomach when Harry called him ‘Lou.’ He didn’t know why he liked the nickname so much or why he wanted to hear Harry call him that again. He didn’t know why Harry even had given him a nickname in the first place. You don’t give your one night stands nicknames. You just don’t.

But then again, Louis had referred to Harry as Harold most of the night.

So yeah. They definitely had broken that rule.

“Hey, don’t diss on Red Velvet Poptarts.”

“Ew,” Harry wrinkled his nose and Louis tried not to find it cute, “You know, Red Velvet is a farce, right? It’s just chocolate dyed red, right?”

“Oh hell no!” Louis dropped his fork and turned to Harry, “You do _not_ diss on Red Velvet. You just don’t!”

“I just don’t get the appeal,” Harry waved his hands frustratedly, “it’s just chocolate dyed red. That is literally all it is. _Chocolate dyed red_ and it looks like blood and it’s just a huge lie!”

“So what you’re telling me is…” Louis smirked, “the cake is a lie.”

“Oh my God,” Harry snorted - actually snorted - “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey now!” Louis poked Harry in the ribs, making him squeak, “You’re the one who started this whole debate. Why are you so passionate about cakes anyway? Are you a baker or something?”

“Um...yes?” Harry shrugged sheepishly, “I have my own bakery actually. Toot Sweets. Like the candy in…”

“Chitty Chitty Bang Bang,” Louis nodded, unable to hide the smile on his face because well, fuck that was cute.

“Yeah! It’s just this small little place in town, but I love it. I can’t imagine doing anything different. What do you do, Lou?”

Lou. There was that damned nickname again. Louis had to bite him lip to keep from smiling but he could just feel the blush on his cheeks.

“I work as a journalist for a music outlet. It’s alright. I like it most of the time. My boss is a bit of an ass though.”

“That’s too bad. I’m sorry.”

“ ‘s okay. My best friend Zayn works there too. He makes it a bit more bearable. Which reminds me, he probably is wondering where I am. Do you um...do you have any idea where my phone happens to be? I just need to check in with him.”

“It’s on the table by the front door.”

“Thanks,” Louis dumped his empty plate into the sink, “Let me uh...let me uh just call him and I’ll come help you with the dishes and then be off, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, mopping up some syrup with a bite of pancake.

Louis grabbed his phone and ducked back into the bedroom. He had several unread texts from Zayn -

**Did you pull?**

**Where are you?**

**You said you’d text me when you made it home???**

**You better have died or summat if you aren’t replying to me else you’re gonna be!**

**Really Lou. Where the fuck are you???**

**Just let me know you’re safe.**

He better be fucking hot and gorgeous if you can’t be fussed with messaging me back!

Louis sighed and typed out a text back, not really in the mood to hear all of Zayn’s questions at the moment. Besides, he needed to get back and help Harry out with the dishes. He quickly typed out - _**met someone. Crashed at his place. Having breakfast now. Talk later.**_

**BREAKFAST??? WAS THIS A DATE OR A HOOKUP??? I WANT ANSWERS!!!!**

Louis rolled his eyes and tossed the phone onto the bed before heading back out to the kitchen. Harry was standing at the sink rinsing off the plates. He had on little pink rubber dish gloves and Louis couldn’t help but smile. This boy was cute. So fucking cute. Everything he did was endearing. Louis came up behind Harry and stood next to him.

“So...you wash and I’ll dry?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry smiled softly, handing a spatula to Louis. He grabbed a dish towel and wiped the water from it before setting the spatula down on the other dish towel on the counter to finish drying.

“So, breakfast was good.”

“Better than Poptarts?”

“ _Much_ better than Poptarts,” Louis had to bite down on his smile.

“Well that’s a high compliment then,” Harry smirked and Louis nudged his hip into Harry’s.

“Too bad you didn’t make Red Velvet pancakes,” Louis quirked a brow.

Harry scoffed indignantly and said, “Take that back!”

“Or what?” Louis couldn’t help the smile that was lighting up his face.

“Or…” Harry grabbed some bubbles in his hand and smashed his hand against Louis’ face.

“Oh my God!” Louis scoffed, wiping at his cheek. He flung his wrist so that the bubbles fell to the tile floor, “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Harry just giggled and well, that just wouldn’t do. Louis plunged his hands into the soapy water, grabbed a handful of bubbles, and rubbed them into Harry’s curls.

“Oh my God!” Harry shrieked, “I cannot believe you just did that!”

“You started it. If we learned anything last night, it was to not start games you don’t plan on finishing.”

“Lord,” Harry rolled his eyes, wiping the bubbles out of his hair, “Just dry your dishes. Unless...you can’t handle that, Lou.”

“What?” Louis scoffed, grabbing his dish town and smacking Harry in the ass with it, “You’re a little brat, you know.”

“Thought I was a little shit,” Harry was trying not to giggle again, “so which one is it, Lou?”

Louis bit down hard on his bottom lip. God why was Harry still having this effect on him? It was as if Harry had this hold on Louis and this just wasn’t okay. Louis was never going to leave if Harry kept this up - kept holding him like this. It was supposed to be a one night stand. That was all. Just one one night stand. And Louis was supposed to get Harry and his name and leave. Why was he still there?

They finished the dishes with hip nudges and little pokes and tickles to ribs. And Louis felt dizzy all over again. And he just couldn’t bear the thought of leaving and not seeing Harry again. But this was just a one night stand. A hookup. He needed to get his things and head out. This was not how one night stands were supposed to go.

“So um…” Louis dried his hands off on the towel, “Maybe I should head off then...since the dishes are done and all…”

“Oh,” Harry leaned against the counter by the sink, “Um...yeah. Yeah of course. Like you said, this was just a one night stand, right? You should probably uh...get your stuff and be on your way then.”

And Louis didn’t like how Harry’s voice sounded as though it were going to crack. And he didn’t like the tight feeling in the pit of his gut. He didn’t like this horrible heavy sadness that seemed to cling around the idea of this being it. He didn’t want this to be it. He wanted Harry all day every day for the rest of his fucking life. And well shit. This definitely was not how a one night stand was supposed to go.

But Harry...Harry was something else. Harry was funny and beautiful and silly. And he could match Louis’ wit and kept him on his toes. He could makes Louis laugh. And the sex last night...the sex had been something else entirely. Louis hadn’t ever had sex like that with anyone else before. They had actually laughed. They had marked each other up and Harry had made Louis a sobbing, begging mess. And they had laughed. Oh they had laughed! And Louis had never laughed during sex before. And they had giggled and tickled and wrestled and then had round two and three and four. They played with each other and wrecked each other. Harry had spelled things out on Louis’ belly with his tongue, making him a giggling squirming mess. And then had spanked him raw not minutes after. And Louis wanted that. Louis wanted all of that all the time. That mix of playful and rough. It was perfect and fun and shit Louis had never had that before and he wasn’t sure he ever would again.

Harry turned back to the sink to put away some of the dishes and Louis opened his mouth to say something, but had no idea what. Because things were suddenly very tense. And he knew he should just go. But he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving and this being it. He was certain that he wanted to see Harry every single day for the rest of his life. And this was surreal. Because it’d just been a one night stand. That was all. Just a one night stand. A hookup. That was all.

Louis turned to head back towards the bedroom. He found his clothes on the chair and slipped on his dress pants. He tried to push the feeling of sadness out of his head. Because this was supposed to be just a hookup. No strings attached. This was supposed to be something light and fun and he was supposed to be able to walk away. Louis buttoned up his dress shirt, taking his time with each button. He grabbed his socks and his shoes and sunk down at the edge of Harry’s bed. He took care in tying his laces, took his time. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He couldn’t leave yet. He just couldn’t.

“You about ready to take off?” Louis glanced up to see Harry leaning against the doorway. He had his arms folded over his chest and he was watching Louis intently with something dark in his eyes and Louis could just feel it. Harry didn’t want this either. This wasn’t the way their story was supposed to end. But fuck this wasn’t the way a story like this was supposed to start.

“Yeah um...yeah. I got my things. Uh, thanks for uh...folding my clothes for me.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded.

“And for breakfast,” Louis said again, forcing himself up off the bed. This was really it. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt sad all over. Everything seemed to ache with it.

“Of course,” Harry said again, “It was my pleasure.”

Louis nodded and pushed past Harry to head to the front door of Harry’s flat. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and had pulled up the number for the cab service.

“I could uh...I could give you a ride,” Harry suggested, his eyebrow raised slightly. He sounded hopeful. And no. No this could not happen. Louis just needed to leave. Needed to get out and leave and try to forget about Harry. It was just a one night stand. A hookup. That was all. It wasn’t anything. It didn’t matter. Last night...none of it...none of it mattered.

“That’s alright, love. I’ll call a cab.”

And _love?_ Where in the fuck had _that_ come from? Harry looked almost as startled as Louis. And Louis blushed furiously as his finger froze right about the “CALL” button. One press of the button and this would all be over. A cab would come pick him up and Louis would head back home and this would all be over. And shit. Louis didn’t want that. He didn’t want that all.

“I-I guess this is it then,” Harry shrugged slightly, “I mean, it was just a one night stand, right? Didn’t uh...didn’t mean anything.”

“Right,” Louis nodded, trying to keep his voice steady, “Right. We both went into this knowing it wouldn’t be anything more.”

“Exactly,” Harry said and Louis knew he was struggling to sound impassive.

“Only…” Louis bit his lower lip, “I think we sort of broke some rules.”

A small smile crossed Harry’s face and he glanced up through his lashes, “I think we did too.”

“You made me breakfast. That’s a huge no-no, Harold.”

Harry giggled slightly, “And you called me love, that’s a huge no-no.”

“And we did the dishes together,” Louis remarked, pocketing his cell phone, “And you were a snarky little shit.”

“I was,” Harry was full-blown smiling now with his dimples on full display and Louis knew he was smiling too at this point.

“And you’re making it awfully, awfully hard for me to leave, Harold.”

“Well, trying to anyway,” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Well you aren’t exactly subtle about it.”

“Neither are you,” Harry touched Louis’ shin with his toe, “If I didn't know better, I would say you might want to stay a bit longer. It’s my day off and all I was really going to do was watch Titanic on DVD and it’s a damn shame to watch that movie alone.”

“Why, Harold! Are you asking me to stay and watch Titanic with you?”

“Possibly. Are you saying yes?”

Louis nodded and quickly found himself out of his dress shirt and nestled on the couch next to Harry, watching Jack convince Rose not to jump. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tightly to him. Throughout the movie, they snuck little kisses at each other. And Louis would nip at Harry’s shoulder and Harry would poke Louis in the ribs and squeeze at his hips.

“So Harold,” Louis smirked, eyes on the TV screen before him, “You know what has to happen now?”

“Hmm.”

“Well, we’ve broken multiple rules of one night stands, clearly. So we obviously can’t classify ourselves as being a one night stand anymore. You’re kinda maybe a little bit more to me than just a hookup at this point.”

Harry chuckled, “Well Christ, I should hope so.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “So obviously, that makes us either friends with benefits, some weird booty-call thingy-majig. Or we’re boyfriends. So, Harold. Take your pick. What are we calling this now?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking it over slightly before saying, “Are you just going to run your mouth throughout the whole movie? Jesus Christ! This is an important part and you’re making me miss it.” Louis gasped slightly before Harry rolled his eyes, squeezing him a little harder, and saying, “Now shut up and watch the movie, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me a happy girl!


End file.
